The Sweetest Moment
by Selene
Summary: Serena is feeling a little down b/c Darien's a little too busy....


Title: The Sweetest Moment 

Title: The Sweetest Moment 

By: Selene 

Rating: PG 13 

Hi again, I hope you liked my first couple of fan fic. Thanks to the creator of SM to let me borrow her characters for great inspiration. This is one of my earlier recycled stories… Hope you enjoy! *PS each part has a different viewpoint.

I. 

My blue eyes stared sadly out into the skyline. It's almost Friday. Another endless week gone by, I thought glumly, and no Darien. I felt a small hand tug my ponytails. 

"Hey, Serena, wake up. You just an 80 on that English test, shouldn't you be happy?" Molly's fiery hair bounced with her movements. "I'm glad I got an 82, and we did it together. So, I know it's not the test, what is bugging you? You are not yourself." 

Numbers don't mean much to me, anyway, I sighed. I curled my hair around my fingers. "I guess, I just miss Darien a lot. He's been so busy lately, and I feel as if I don't fit in his life right now. Maybe I sound clingy, but I just don't see him anymore." 

Molly gazed sympathetically at me. "Sorry you feel that way. I know what you mean, sometimes I think Melvin studies too much," She glanced over to her goofy boyfriend with his nose glued to a science textbook. "But really Serena, have you spoken to him? If you guys have a good relationship, you should be able to tell him what you feel." 

"I know that, but I can't tell him to stop living his life." I said in dejection. 'When did she get so wise?' 

"I wish I could. You look so sad." Molly smiled warmly at me. "Girl, it's understandable. There's nothing wrong with missing each other, but it won't get any better until you say something. Before you know it, everything will be back to normal. It's probably just a phase." 

Time moved painfully slow. Finally, Miss Haruna noticed how pale I looked and let me leave early. I'm not even hungry, I thought as I listlessly walked home. 

II.

"I'm worried about Serena." Luna spoke sincerely as she jumped into Mina's warm lap. "She hasn't been herself lately." Mina leaned back casually in her arm chair. She spoke with concern as she stroked Luna. 

"What do you think is wrong with her? You know I'd do anything to keep that girl happy." 

"I know, you are a good friend to her. I think she misses Darien. Maybe someone should tell him that she is feeling lonely."

"Hey, these two were destined to be. It is my job, as the Senshi of love, to smooth up the bumps every now and then. Besides Serena's like my sister." 

Mina nodded emphatically as her hair flowed with radiance. The purple cat leapt off Mina's lap. "I'm going to try to convince Serena to go for a walk. Some fresh air will do her good." Luna said with determination in her eyes. 

"Okay Luna," Mina stood firmly in her place. "I think feel the need to go out for a walk too." 

III.

Darien looked up from his desk, lost in the towering pile of paperwork to see Mina standing in his office. 

"Your secretary let me in." She smiled moving closer to his wooden desk. 

"Oh hi Mina. What brings you to my office?" He said while filing the papers. "How have you been doing lately Darien?"

"With too much to do and not enough time. I hardly see anyone anymore." He ran his fingers through his black hair. "With college finals and loans due, I see my books more than anything else. It has been so crazy around here." 

Mina's voice sounded casual. "Yeah I know what you mean. Serena's been out of it lately too." Ah, she does have a purpose. 

"I've been so swamped! I hope she understands that." 

"Luna told me she's been a little down." Mina's eyes held his with earnest. He felt uncomfortable under her steady gaze. "She misses you Darien, not the prince, not Tuxedo Mask, or even the cute college student. She misses Darien Chiba. And I think she feels you are moving ahead without her." 

"What? Why would she feel something like that? God knows she is the woman of my dreams." He voiced in disbelief. He rose and walked over to his window to stare at the skyline. "We are destined to be together. Besides, soon I won't be as busy and I'll have time to see her again" "Does she know that?" Mina asked pointedly to his back. For a while there was silence, she let him think about what she just said. Mina spun on her heel, "Well, I am a woman, and I know I don't think that way. And right now, that loneliness she feels is very real to her. She may understand that you were a couple in a past life, but that is the past. And now is the present. Besides her heart does not think, but feel."

"Maybe I'll visit her for a little while. Thanks Mina." Darien turned around to find himself in an empty room. "She is good." 

He picked up his receiver and spoke swiftly. "Excuse me, tell my secretary I'll be leaving early. I have some personal business to attend to." 

IV. 

The park was quiet. Every time I visit here on a spring day, I can't help but remember all the summer days we spent here. I smiled to myself as the sunlight fell on my face. Beautiful days are meant for romance. Luna was right, it is too nice to be locked inside crying. I stopped a moment to realize where I was standing as a cool breeze danced on my shoulders. I crossed my sleeveless arms in remembrance of that night so long ago. Too bad Darien isn't here, this where we met to answer that ad. That was so ironic, I inhaled the salty air of the lake as I rested on the old bridge's rail. Fate has a strange way of working.

"You look beautiful under the sunset." Darien spoke softly. I turned around slowly, not sue if it is my overactive imagination. With surprise I gazed into the depths of his familiar eyes. 

"Darien," I gasped almost in surprise. He moved next to me. I felt his leg brush against mine to watch the sunset. A long silence passed between us. I hate silences. Have we been together so long that we have nothing to say? Oh I am thinking like a girl again, get a grip of yourself Serena. "So...uh... how's college?" 

"Its pretty busy with finals coming up." 

"Yeah I noticed." 

"Serena are you okay?" His voiced softened with concern as he turned me to him. I felt his hands cover the rounds of my bare shoulders with gentleness. I averted my eyes. 

"So how did you know I was here?" 

"A friend," He said with a slight smile. "You didn't answer my question." 

"Oh you caught that, huh? Well..." I felt my voice tremble. 

"Don't be nervous, Serena. Look at me. And just talk to me." 

He lifted my chin. I looked into his eyes for what seemed like forever without saying anything. I wasn't sure I could. I'm not used to telling him bad stuff. Oh, this makes me feel so insecure. Finally, I breathed out slowly, then spoke. "I guess I missed you Darien. I don't see you anymore. I don't want to seem selfish, but I just miss the little things that's all."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, Serena. But it'll be over soon, Hon."

"I know that, but I still feel that way." 

"Well I wonder if I can help you feel any differently." Darien rubbed my shoulders gently as I stared back towards the lake. It is so ironic that I finally can see him and I don't know what I want to do. Funny, I smirked to myself, the change from seeing not seeing him to seeing is a little awkward for me. I felt the moisture of his lips against my cheek. "What was that for?" Dumb question, Serena. 

"I just wanted to kiss you." He pulled me closer to him. "Come here, please." 

I felt the air around us shift. I could feel romance hanging in the air between us as he tasted the warmth of my neck. I felt a small surge of emotions as he pulled away wordlessly. I raised my hand in response to finger through the smoothness of his hair. I haven't been with you in so long. I kissed his forehead. My hands cupped his face and tilted it downwards so I could kiss the tip of his nose. 

He raised his head and my eyes were level with his lips. I saw him lick his lips involuntarily with his eyes still closed in a dreamy trance. Oh why not? Just kiss him Serena, god know you want to. I stood on the tips of my toes as I swung my arms around his neck to press my lips against his. He instinctively wrapped his arms around the small of my waist. I gasped as I felt him tease my lips as the overwhelming rush of emotions flowed through my body. I stood back for a moment before Darien tilted my chin to an angle that suited him before he deepened our kiss. He drew my mouth to his with a hungry gentleness that matched my own. Slowly and sweetly, he brought me to simple joys. I felt my eyes burn with tears.

The sweetest moment shared between to lovers lost is when they find each other once again. His kisses roused my small desires, while I desperately fought back the well of tears. Was it because I missed him? Or because I remembered how much he swept me away? Or that I thought I almost forgot what he felt like that I am crying now? I truly know what the "moment" felt like. Darien visits a place in my soul that only he sees. I missed him. I loved him. I desired him. I discovered him. I finally pulled away breathlessly. I rocked him gently, still recovering from my emotional ride. 

I whispered in his ear as I kissed the tip of his earlobe. My voice, even in whispers, was raw with emotion. "I miss you." 

"I missed you too." He said pulling me close to the warmth of his chest, beating and pounding against my own. He wrapped his arms around me for another sweet kiss as the laughing sun peeked from the clouds. 

~ "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Fin Selene 


End file.
